Second Blood Teigu: Vampirism
by Atherious
Summary: Many of the original 48 Teigu have been lost since the creation of the Empire. One of the first was the blood Teigu Vampirism. Now the leader of the Revolutionary armies scouting division has joined Night raid holding this unknown teigu. what will happen next?
1. ch1 sacrifice

The night was quiet and peaceful, only the sound of nocturnal animals and the wind bending the trees were audible. All lit by the pale light of a full moon. Then the alarms sounded, and the peace was broken by gunfire and light shone from lasers and tools of destruction. Three fighters were in a battle royal to the death. All three were Teigu users. Death was certain.

The battle did not last long. One of the Teigu users was a young Imperial guard who was highly skilled but inexperienced. The other two were members of night raid who had been fighting together for years now. The outcome was decided before the first blow was even struck. The guard used an organic Teigu, whom she called Koro, which she had fight the pink haired gun Teigu user of night raid. Sorely underestimating the power of her opponent the guard fought the scissors user alone with only her guns.

The battle seemed to have ended with the teigu Koro shot to a bloody, but quickly regenerating, pulp and the guard with no arms. All of this done without anyone noticing the orange eyes peering out of the brush from beside the clearing.

Another shot rang out. A bullet meant for the pink haired markswoman of Night Raid was blocked by the scissors of the other member. "You alright Mine?" she nods and replies, "Thanks Sheele!"

Both girls smile and then the sound of another bullet rings out in the night and Sheele pitches forward.

Both Girls have shocked expressions on their faces. As She falls Sheele turns back to see the man that had saved her. She catches a glimpse of orange eyes, black hair, and multi colored trench coat before Koro had the man in his Jaws.

Curses were released from the guard for she had missed her target, and the sound of clanking metal and heavy footsteps was drawing near as reinforcements came. Sheele looked up at the half of the man she could see and saw him mouth the words run just as Mine told her to use her trump card. Not taking her eyes off the man, Sheele raised Extase and a blinding white light erupted from the weapon.

The two girls turned and ran straight into the woods in the direction of the hideout with Sheele having a heavy heart, an unknown man giving his life for someone he had never met was foolhardy. And Sheele vowed that she would not forget him for the rest of her days.


	2. ch2 return

They had ran for a long. Ran until their chest heaved with a lack of oxygen, until the sounds of pursuing men had fallen away. But not until that girls haunting laugh faded from memory. And definitely not the memory of the man who saved Sheele's life.

As Sheele and Mine sat there, under the shade of the trees, she realised that the man, whoever he was, may still be alive if he hadn't been shot.

Sheele's eyes widened at another realisation.

None of the Teigu users had died. Unless the man had been a Teigu user. Sheele strained her bad memory on who had a Teigu in the empire or the Revolutionary army but nothing came to mind.

"We should keep going." Said Mine in between deep breaths of air. The girl wasn't really cut out for all the running they had done but she was persistent. Sheele nodded and her glasses slipped down her nose from the sweat.

They got up and started jogging to the hideouts entrance where there wasn't any of Lubbock's strings or Lione's pitfalls. Seriously the girl placed them everywhere.

As they neared the hideout they started to relax and enjoy the forest as they slowed to a walk. Well Sheele enjoyed and Mine complained about Mosquitoes.

"WHY DO THESE THINGS EXIST! I thought I was done with them when I came to the capital!" Sheele just gave Mine a empathetic smile and continued on with the Journey. Mine followed suit, grumbling about blasted insects and why the world would be a better place.

Soon they reached the tunnel and walked inside. Sheele made sure to trip the wire just inside and to the left to let Lubbock know that they were back from a job and it was just them.

About an half an hour later they walked out of the tunnel and into a thick area of woods. Following a worn path, the girls made their way down it. Suddenly they stepped out of the woods and onto the field in front of the Night Raid hideout.

Fortress was to be more exact. For only eight people it seemed to be over kill. The complex took up almost the entire underside of the cliff face and was almost stark white. Not the best color or size for a super secret hideout for a band of notorious assassins but it served the purpose of housing all the food that Akame could eat.

As the pair made it's way across the field a figure walked out and stood by the front gate and waved at them. Sheele gave one of her big smiles and a wave back to Tatsumi and then proceeded to fall on her face. Ever the clutz.

Tatsumi came running up to her. "Sheele are you alright!" She got up with a whimper. "Yes, but I lost my glasses again!" He laughed a little and bent down to retrieve the object of misfortune. "Here you go!" Tatsumi handed her the spectacles and when she straightened them on her face she saw that he was wearing his innocent smile.

She hoped it never went away.

Mine was having none of it. Brushing past them both she quipped, "Geez Tatsumi she's a grown woman she doesn't need you to baby her. And why are you wearing that stupid sweater still, It's like you wear that thing every day!"

Tatsumi's face bunched up in annoyance as he followed after the pink loving girl, commenting on the fact she did the same thing and that she smelled of sweat.

Mine replied that it was because she actually worked unlike him.

The two bickered all the way until Sheele couldn't hear them anymore. She laughed quietly to herself as she got up, dusted herself off, and went to give the boss her report.

After all, Akame said that the job wasn't done until you report in. 


End file.
